digimonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Genie kommt zurück
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = Datei:Data Squad - 03 - Japanisch.png |imagewidth = 300 |Deutsch (Synchro) = Das Genie kommt zurück |Deutsch (Übersetzt) = Genie Tohma ist zurückgekehrt! Besiege Meramon |Japanisch (Katakana) = 帰ってきた天才トーマ！メラモンをぶっとばせ |Japanisch (Romanisiert) = Kaette ki ta tensai Tooma！ Meramon wo buttobase |Opening (Japanisch) = Going! Going! My Soul! |Ending (Japanisch) = One Star |Opening (Deutsch) = Gib mir ein Zeichen |Ending (Deutsch) = Gib mir ein Zeichen (instrumental) |Staffel = Digimon Data Squad |Episode (Staffel) = 003 (Digimon Data Squad) |Episode (Saga) = 003 (Digimon Data Squad) |Episode (Serie) = 208 (Digimon) |Japanisch = 16. April 2006 |Deutsch = 04. Dezember 2007 |Vorherige = Ein neues Familienmitglied |Nächste = Partner wider Willen }}Das Genie kommt zurück ist die dritte Episode von Digimon Data Squad. Sie wurde in Deutschland am 04. Dezember 2007 auf RTL II erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Plot Beim Frühstück streiten sich Marcus und Agumon um das Essen. Anschließend versucht Agumon vergeblich, in den Fahrradkorb zu klettern. Kristy kommentiert, dass beide sich sehr kindisch verhalten. Marcus nimmt Agumon daraufhin huckepack. Kurze Zeit später wird Marcus zum Einsatz gerufen. Ein DemiMeramon treibt in der Stadt sein Unwesen. Zeitgleich macht sich Thomas H. Norstein auf den Weg. Als Marcus und Agumon eintreffen, greifen beide das DemiMeramon an. Aber weder Agumon mit seiner Flamme noch Marcus mit seiner Faust können DemiMeramon etwas anhaben. Als das DemiMeramon davonfliegt, verfolgen es Marcus und Agumon. Drei Jugendliche haben die Szene beobachtet. Als Thomas eintrifft, löscht er deren Erinnerung an den Kampf. Marcus und Agumon kehren ohne Erfolg zurück ins Hauptquartier, während Thomas mit einem DigiEi zurückkehrt. Marcus erfährt, dass Thomas ein Genie ist und bereits mit 13 Jahren seinen Universitätsanschluss geschafft hat, und nun nach Japan zurückgekehrt ist. Marcus ist von Thomas genervt und findet ihn arrogant und elitär. Als Thomas vorschlägt, Marcus aus der DATS auszuschließen, da er ihn für ungeeignet hält, wird er von diesem zu einem Boxkampf herausgefordert. Vor dem Kampf weigert sich Marcus, einen Kopfschutz aufzusetzen, weil Thomas auch keinen trägt. Als der Kampf beginnt, stürmt Marcus auf Thomas los, aber dieser kann Marcus' Schlägen mühelos ausweichen. Thomas kritisiert, dass Marcus ohne Strategie kämpft und all seinen Glauben in seine Kraft setzt. Auf die Frage, warum er der DATS beigetreten ist, antwortet Marcus, dass er gewinnen wolle. Als ein weiterer Schlag von Marcus ins Leere geht, kontert Thomas und verpasst Marcus einen Schlag in den Magen. Marcus hält sich den Bauch und muss sich belehren lassen, dass die DATS eine wichtige Mission hat, und dass jedes Mitglied seinen Beitrag dazu leisten muss. Nach einem Treffer ins Gesicht geht Marcus zu Boden und wird ausgezählt. Doch Marcus will seine Niederlage nicht akzeptieren und greift Thomas an, als dieser den Ring verlassen will. Er ist der Meinung, dass ein Kampf erst beendet ist, wenn eine Seite nicht mehr kämpfen kann. Thomas macht daraufhin Ernst und schlägt Marcus K.O. Nach dem Kampf meldet das Hauptquartier, dass eine Vielzahl von DemiMeramon gesichtet wurde. Commander Sampson schickt Thomas zusammen mit Yoshino als Unterstützung los. Marcus muss im Hauptquartier bleiben. Am Einsatzort angekommen, fängt Thomas mit Gaogamon die DemiMeramon ein und stellt nebenbei einen neuen Zeitrekord auf. Die beiden machen sich auf den Weg in ein weiteres Gebiet, in dem weitere DemiMeramon gesichtet wurden. Als Marcus der Unterschied zwischen ihm und Thomas verdeutlicht wird, ist er frustriert und rennt aus dem Hauptquartier. Er beginnt, an seinen Fähigkeiten zu zweifeln. Draußen trifft er einen älteren Mann, der einen Fisch brät. Dieser meint, dass es schwer ist, ein Feuer zu entfachen, wenn der Wind stark ist. Wenn er jedoch alles gibt, brennt das Feuer so stark, dass auch der Wind die Flammen nicht ausbläst. Als in einem anderen Gebiet weitere DemiMeramon gemeldet werden und Thomas und Yoshino zu weit entfernt sind, will Marcus seine Chance ergreifen und rennt mit Agumon zum Einsatzort. Marcus weist Agumon an, die DemiMeramon mit seiner Flamme anzugreifen. Nach kurzem Zögern folgt er Marcus' Anweisung. Die DemiMeramon vereinigen sich zu Meramon. Marcus gelingt es, Meramon mit einem Schlag zu treffen, dadurch sein DigiSoul aufzuladen und Agumon zu GeoGreymon zu digitieren. GeoGreymon gelingt es, Meramon mit einem einzigen Angriff zu besiegen. Nach einigen verbalen Sticheleien zwischen Marcus und Thomas beschließt Commander Sampson, dass die beiden fortan als Team zusammenarbeiten sollen, was Thomas und Marcus erwartungsgemäß nicht gefällt. Trivia In der Episode Hintergrund Änderungen Charaktere ''Bemerkung: ''Alle Charaktere werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit in der sie erscheinen ist die Zeit von der japanischen Version. Galerie Opening Episode DDS_3.1.jpg|1 DDS_3.2.jpg|2 Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links en:The Return of Thomas! Kategorie:Digimon Data Squad Episoden